Why
by hollagurl8
Summary: Why did Inuyasha betray Kagome...for Kikyo! Can Inuyasha come to his senses before something happens?


** Why...**

It was a beautiful morning.

Kagome looked into the sky with sigh," Ahhh, what a great morning..."

Suddenly Inuyasha ran past her at top speed, Kagome stood bewildered,but quickly snapped out of it

" Maybe while I am waiting for inuyasha to come back I'll go gather firewood," she thought aloud

She started trotting toward the woods, in long slow strides. She was trying to absorb all the scenery as she took the path into the woods

"Maybe I will bump into Inuyasha," she mumbled

As she walked she noticed the sun was suddenly gone and the wind changed directions. As if trying to ward her off, but she chose to ignore it. She walked deeper and deeper it seemed colder and colder. Then she heard voices,a man and a women..Inu yasha and Kikyo!

Kagome stopped and tip toed toward the voices.

"Inuyasha, have you fallen for my reincarnation and forgotten about me?" Kikyo asked looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

" Of course not, I love you..not her. I will always love you and no one else,Kagome is just my jewel searcher," Inuyasha said," And I will prove it.." he grabbed Kikyo and kissed her.

Kagome gasped,her eyes threatened tears and her heart stung of pain. She quickly spun around and ran off,but she slipped and fell with a loud thud.

"Danmit ,it's Kagome," he mumbled and ran off.

Kagome gasped when he heard footsteps of Inuyasha.

"Nooo," Kagome whispered painfully when she heard Inuyasha.

She quickly got back up and started running again. She tried not to slip on the slippery grass and dirt. But did not suceed. She slipped on dirt and fell into mud. She tried to get up but was too late, Inuyasha was above her staring her. She didn't realize that she was also near some kind a pond. But her attention slipped away from the beautiful pond and back to reality.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

" Why Inuyasha, I thought...why...I...you...I wish I will just die and not suffer anymore," she screamed as she sobbed.

" Kagome, don't think-"Inuyasha started but was interupted by a blast in the pond.

The blast in the pond was followed by sparks flying everywhere, it flew around Kagome and lifted her into the air, she was squirming but she didn't scream. Inuyasha ran at her ,but the sparks circled his feet and his arms , he suddenly fell and couldn't move.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Flames erupted around Kagome. Kagome..she was floating gracefully in the air. Then the sparks yet again circled Kagome , it was being guided by a large orb like light.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere," Your wish is our command," it said calmly.

The orb went into Kagomes mouth and slowly came out with a blue light. Kagome's beautiful brown eyes dulled to a hollow,lifeless brown. She wasn't squirming anymore, her arms and legs slowly stopped. She wasn't moving anymore. Completly still.

The sparks all flew back into the pond leaving Kagome laying on the ground. Inuyasha was finally able to move, he scurried over to Kagome's body.

"Kagome, speak to me please, speak to me.." Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome didn't move, not even a flinch. Inuyasha sat there staring at Kagome with regretful eyes.

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me.." Inuyasha whispered.

After Inuyasha told everybody what happened

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT," Shippou cried.

Sango gave Inuyasha a dagger stare.

"tsk tsk," tsked Miroku

They left Inuyasha standing on his own, in his own precense,his own filth.

sleeping

Inuyasha sat in his position and fell asleep, he saw a bright light then a flash. Then he found himself staring at Kagome, she was smiling her bright smile as she talked to her dad. Inuyasha went alittle bit closer but he felt coldness surround him as he neared her. Kagome turned around,her bright smile turned into a frown, a cold frown.

"Kagome,sorry.." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I cannot forgive you...you broke my heart..and thats what killed me.." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha winced at the hard words.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

" NO, DON'T TALK TO ME, you killed me,you killed me, you broke my heart, you...GET AWAY FROM ME," Kagome yelled.

Kagome's aura suddenly grew strong,her words shattered him into pieces. He was suddenly moving away from her, he was yet again surrounded by darkness, lonly and sad. Suddenly he woke up.

He looked around but found no one around him. No one. He looked around and found a letter, he opened it and read it:

**_Dear Inuyasha,_**

_**The loss of Kagome is too much to bear, we had to leave, have a good day..**_

_**Sango,Shippou, Miroku**_

His heart started to hurt even more. He couldn't bear it, he just couldn't. He got up and staggered toward the woods. He was looking for the pond, that pond that took Kagome's life away. He had to...

He found the pond, it was beautiful, life sparkled in it. He went to it and knelt down. He closed his eyes and mumbled something to the pond. The pond sprang to life it formed a figure, a so familiar,yet beautiful figure. He knew who it was. Kagome...

" Kagome..." he said trying to reach for her.

"Inuyasha.." she said with a sad tone," I just want you to tell me, was what you said true!"

" I...don't...know..." he said with hestitation.

"Inuyasha, I AM SERIOUS," Kagome said," tell me.."

" No," Inuyasha finally said.

" ..."

"Is that true?" Kagome asked her voice softened.

" Yes, after days without you I found out that I missed you, you were greater than Kikyo, you earned my trust by trusting me,but I betrayed you," he said not higher than a whisper.

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha, Inuyasha was surprised and stood standing but returned the hug quickly. The sparks flew around them , suddenly Kagome was in a solid form. Her eyes were full of life again, her face was plastered with a bright smile.

"Inuyasha, you reversed the wish, you can reverse wishes by love," Kagome said happily.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a kiss, Inuyasha returned the kiss and they were happy again. They found out months later that Miroku and Sango married and Shippou were their son.

Soon later Kagome got married with Inuyasha, they had 2 beautiful children, Kaede and Kohaku in honor of Sango. They also defeated Naraku and completed the shikon jewel. They all lived happily ever after.

THE END

Au: watcha think, was it dramatic enough? PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
